


Haikyuu!! x Reader Oneshots .:. Heartstrings

by chesaryzi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Other, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesaryzi/pseuds/chesaryzi
Summary: 𝘩𝑒𝑦 𝒉𝒆𝒚 𝗛𝗘𝗬!This is a compilation of very, very very 𝗩𝗘𝗥𝗬 cheesy and cringy and fluffy book with yo favorite Haikyuu!! characters.PS. I'm sorry if this book is gonna have a lot of Yamaguchi x Reader stuff, author-chan had madly fallen for Yams.WARNING:SOME DEVICES MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO READ CERTAIN TEXTS
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Aobajousai Volleyball Club/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Ennoshita Chikara/Reader, Fukuroudani Volleyball Club/Reader, Goshiki Tsutomu/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Karasuno Volleyball Club/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kunimi Akira/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Nekoma Volleyball Club/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader, Shirabu Kenjirou/Reader, Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yachi Hitoka/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 143





	1. [A/N] Hello!

WARNING:  
SOME DEVICES MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO READ THE TEXTS FOR DIALOGUES. :( 

[F/N] - first name  
[L/N] - last name  
[H/C] - hair color  
[E/C] - eye color

  
𝗥𝗘𝗤𝗨𝗘𝗦𝗧𝗦: OPEN!  
𝗦𝗧𝗔𝗧𝗨𝗦: receiving with Hinata's face (on-going)


	2. [Y. Tadashi] - 𝗜𝗖𝗬!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ A/N: Inspired by ITZY - "ICY" ]
> 
> ❝𝙒𝙤𝙖𝙝.❞, Yamaguchi gasped lightly when he turned his head, watching you enter through the doors of the convenience store he works in. The red cargo pants you wore were hot red - as hot as summer, but you looked cool and fresh, wearing a white spaghetti crop top. He noticed the thin black choker around your neck, the big hoop earrings shining on your ears as you entered, your black boots making sounds at each step you made. He flinched when he met your gaze. 
> 
> But his heart almost popped and he made a small noise when you winked at him and headed for the drinks section.

❝𝙐𝙜𝙝. 𝗜 𝗵𝗮𝘁𝗲 𝘀𝘂𝗺𝗺𝗲𝗿.❞, the evergreen-haired male muttered under his breathe, almost bored to death. It was hot outside the store, business was slow, so he really doesn't have much to do, but regardless of that, he was a little thankful that his muscles were able to rest for a bit before summer training. He stretched his arms and yawned. 𝐴𝑡 𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑡 𝑖𝑡'𝑠 𝑎 𝑙𝑖𝑡𝑡𝑙𝑒 𝑐𝑜𝑙𝑑 𝘩𝑒𝑟𝑒. He was a little happy that he worked at a convenience store with a good AC. He rests his arm on the counter and rested his chin on top of his hand.

Before he could think longer on how much he needs to practice his serves and receives, he jolted up from his position and whipped his head as the door opened. 

❝𝙒𝙤𝙖𝙝.❞, Yamaguchi gasped lightly when he turned his head, watching you enter through the doors of the convenience store he works in. The red cargo pants you wore were hot red - as hot as summer, but you looked cool and fresh, wearing a white spaghetti crop top. He noticed the thin black choker around your neck, the big hoop earrings shining on your ears as you entered, your black boots making sounds at each step you made. He flinched when he met your gaze. 

But his heart almost popped and he made a small noise when you winked at him and headed for the drinks section.

𝑊𝘩𝑎𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑡𝘩𝑎𝑡?  
𝑊𝘩𝑜 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑡𝘩𝑎𝑡?  
𝐷𝑖𝑑 𝙨𝙝𝙚 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑤𝑖𝑛𝑘 𝑎𝑡 𝙢𝙚?

With flushed cheeks, he leaned a little, watching you pick out a drink. 𝑊𝘩𝑜 𝑜𝑛 𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑡𝘩 𝑤𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢? 𝑊𝘩𝑦 𝑤𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑠𝑜 𝑔𝑜𝑜𝑑-𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔? 𝐻𝑜𝑤 𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑎𝑏𝑙𝑒 𝑡𝑜 𝑤𝑎𝑙𝑘 𝑤𝑖𝑡𝘩 𝑠𝑢𝑐𝘩 𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑓𝑖𝑑𝑒𝑛𝑐𝑒? 𝑊𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑎 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑟? 𝐴𝑛 𝑎𝑟𝑡𝑖𝑠𝑡? He was totally checking you out, and almost freaked out when he realized he was staring at your hips.

Your hips.

Your small waist, and if he looked close enough, you had beautiful hips. He smacks himself and facepalms, hiding behind the counter to calm his head (the one with the brain) down. 

❝𝗘𝗵- 𝗵𝘂𝗵- 𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲'𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗰𝘂𝘁𝗶𝗲 𝗴𝗼?❞, you thought to yourself, approaching the counter.

𝐶𝑈𝑇𝐼𝐸?! He crawls back up, and anyone could see he was trembling. ❝... 𝙋𝙛𝙩.❞, you covered your mouth, and his cheeks grew warmer. 

Oh, god. You noticed he had freckles. He's adorable. ❝𝗗𝘂𝗱𝗲, 𝗰𝗮𝗹𝗺 𝗱𝗼𝘄𝗻. 𝗜𝘁'𝘀 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝗜'𝗺 𝗴𝗼𝗻𝗻𝗮 𝗺𝘂𝗴 𝘆𝗼𝘂.❞, you say, taking a strawberry-flavored lollipop from the counter top that had caught your eyes, putting it close to the cute cashier. The shy guy just nodded his head, not daring to meet your eyes. ❝𝗪-𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗯𝗲 𝗮𝗹𝗹?❞, he asks, voice cracking, taking the bar code for the 1 liter of sports drink you bought, then the lollipop. 

You looked at him for a moment. He was really cute. Oh, god. ❝𝗬𝗲𝗮𝗵. 𝗻𝗼 𝗻𝗲𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗽𝘂𝘁 𝗶𝘁 𝗶𝗻 𝗮 𝘄𝗿𝗮𝗽, 𝗜'𝗹𝗹 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗵𝗼𝗹𝗱 𝗶𝘁.❞, you respond, taking out the exact amount of money from your pockets and leaned on the counter. ❝𝗜𝘁'𝘀 𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘆 𝗵𝗼𝘁 𝗼𝘂𝘁𝘀𝗶𝗱𝗲. 𝗧𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘆𝗲𝗮𝗿'𝘀 𝘀𝘂𝗺𝗺𝗲𝗿 𝗶𝘀 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲, 𝘀𝘂𝘂𝘂𝘂𝗽𝗲𝗿 𝗵𝗼𝘁, 𝗵𝘂𝗵?❞

Yamaguchi looks at you, surprised, but he couldn't help stumbling on his own words. ❝𝗛-𝗵𝘂𝗵? 𝗢𝗵- 𝘂𝗵, 𝘆𝗲𝗮𝗵.❞. You chuckled and he let out a shaky sigh. ❝𝗛𝗲𝗿𝗲'𝘀 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗿𝗲𝗰𝗲𝗶𝗽𝘁.❞, he says in a small voice, giving the piece of paper to you.

❝𝗧𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗸𝘀, 𝗰𝘂𝘁𝗶𝗲.❞, you smiled, and he nearly melted. But before you could take your receipt you paused. ❝𝗛𝗺𝗺.❞, you hummed. He looked at you, confused. ❝𝗪𝗵𝗮𝘁'𝘀 𝘄𝗿𝗼𝗻𝗴?❞, he asks, thanking the heavens for not stuttering.

❝𝗜𝘁 𝗱𝗼𝗲𝘀𝗻'𝘁 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗻𝘂𝗺𝗯𝗲𝗿 𝗶𝗻 𝗶𝘁.❞, you say, winking at him. He choked on air, covering his face. He crouched down, hiding from you. 

You couldn't help but laugh. He was such a nervous wreck, the total opposite of you and it was very, very charming. He was obviously new to this. But you really liked how cute he was to tease. Plus he has a cute face. You really like his freckles. You giggle to yourself, feeling all giddy, but today, you decide to play it cool and confident. Yeah that's right - you took your time looking good and fresh this summer to look for cute boys after all! ❝𝗚𝗶𝘃𝗲 𝗺𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗻𝘂𝗺𝗯𝗲𝗿, 𝗰𝘂𝘁𝗶𝗲. 𝗬𝗼𝘂'𝗿𝗲 𝘁𝗼𝘁𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝗺𝘆 𝘁𝘆𝗽𝗲. 𝗜𝗳 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗱𝗼𝗻'𝘁 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝗮𝗻𝘆𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝘁𝗼 𝗯𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝘆𝗼𝘂, 𝗺𝗶𝗻𝗱 𝗶𝗳 𝗜 𝘀𝘁𝘂𝗰𝗸 𝗮𝗿𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗱 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗮 𝗯𝗶𝘁?❞ 

You asked, leaning even more as you twirled on that strand of hair the cashier had sticking up. ❝𝗛𝗲𝘆, 𝗰𝘂𝘁𝗶𝗲. 𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝗱𝗲𝗮𝗱?❞

He squeaked again, jolting up straight. You pulled your hand back in surprise, tilting your head as you stare into his eyes, batting your lashes. He had a lot of thoughts and questions in his head... But he takes a deep breath and grabbed a pen, scribbling onto the piece of paper, handing it to you. You looked at him in awe. Although you don't know him, you felt proud for him 'manning up'. ❝𝗧𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗸𝘀, 𝗰𝘂𝘁𝗶𝗲!❞

Yamaguchi tries to say something but he really- REALLY felt so dumbstruck. He ticked off the possibility that you were just hitting on him for fun, but he decides that he wants to... have a go at it, have an experience...too? ❝𝗬𝗼𝘂𝗿...𝗻𝗮𝗺𝗲?❞, he ask shyly. 

❝𝗜 𝗱𝗼𝗻'𝘁 𝗺𝗶𝗻𝗱 𝗶𝗳 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗰𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗺𝗲 '𝗯𝗮𝗯𝘆', 𝗯𝘂𝘁 [𝗟/𝗡][𝗙/𝗡]. [𝗙/𝗡]-𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗻 𝗶𝘀 𝗳𝗶𝗻𝗲 𝘁𝗼𝗼.❞, you replied, opening the lollipop and popping it into your mouth. His face was tomato red now. ❝𝗪𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗮𝗯𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂?❞

❝... 𝗧𝗮𝗱𝗮𝘀𝗵𝗶.... 𝗬𝗮𝗺𝗮𝗴𝘂𝗰𝗵𝗶 𝗧𝗮𝗱𝗮𝘀𝗵𝗶.❞, he replied, unable to meet your gaze. ❝𝗖𝗮𝗻 𝗜 𝘀𝘁𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗰𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝘆𝗼𝘂 '𝗰𝘂𝘁𝗶𝗲'?❞, you asked.  
❝𝗖-𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗽𝗹𝗲𝗮𝘀𝗲 𝗻𝗼𝘁?❞  
❝𝗢𝗸𝗮𝘆......... 𝗰𝘂𝘁𝗶𝗲.❞, you giggled.

❝𝗜... 𝗜'𝗺 𝗻𝗼𝘁 '𝗰𝘂𝘁𝗲'....... 𝗜'𝗺 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗴𝗼𝗼𝗱 𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴, 𝘁𝗼𝗼- 𝘄-𝘄𝗮𝗵!-❞

You cut him off, grabbing his cheeks with one hand. You forced him to look up at you, removing the lollipop from your mouth. ❝𝗛𝗲𝘆, 𝗰𝘂𝘁𝗶𝗲. 𝗘𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘆𝗯𝗼𝗱𝘆'𝘀 𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗯𝗹𝗮𝗵 𝗯𝗹𝗮𝗵, 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗸 𝗮𝘁 𝗺𝗲, 𝗜 𝗱𝗼𝗻'𝘁 𝗰𝗮𝗿𝗲. 𝗪𝗵𝗼𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝘁𝗼𝗹𝗱 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁, 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘆'𝗹𝗹 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗸𝗲𝗲𝗽 𝘁𝗮𝗹𝗸𝗶𝗻. 𝗔𝗻𝗱 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗻𝗲𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗸𝗲𝗲𝗽 𝘄𝗮𝗹𝗸𝗶𝗻'. 𝗨𝗻𝗱𝗲𝗿𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗻𝗱?❞

Yamaguchi gives you a frantic nod, almost fainting at the proximity of your face. He couldn't understand why you, a mere stranger, looked into his eyes with your icy orbs that froze his legs on the spot looked so angry at him. You huffed and let go of him, taking your drink. 

❝𝗜 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝗱𝗮𝗻𝗰𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗽𝗮𝗿𝗸 𝗻𝗲𝗮𝗿𝗯𝘆, 𝗯𝘆 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘆. 𝗗𝗿𝗼𝗽 𝗯𝘆 𝗹𝗮𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝗮𝗿𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗱 𝟰:𝟬𝟬 𝗶𝗳 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘁𝗶𝗺𝗲. 𝗪𝗲'𝗹𝗹 𝗯𝗲 𝘀𝗵𝗼𝗼𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮 𝗱𝗮𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝗰𝗼𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝘁𝗼𝗼.❞, you rested a hand on your hip after plopping the treat back into your mouth. ❝𝗜'𝗱 𝗯𝗲 𝗱𝗮𝗻𝗰𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗺𝘆 𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗳𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗻𝗱𝘀, 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗯𝗲𝘁𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝗸𝗲𝗲𝗽 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗲𝘆𝗲𝘀 𝗼𝗻 𝗺𝗲, 𝗬𝗮𝗺𝗮𝗴𝘂𝗰𝗵𝗶-𝗸𝘂𝗻.❞, you had no idea where you picked up the confidence for that, but you smiled at him.

He contemplated for a while before sighing and answering. ❝... 𝗜'𝗹𝗹 𝗱𝗿𝗼𝗽 𝗯𝘆 𝗹𝗮𝘁𝗲𝗿, 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗻, [𝗙/𝗡]-𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗻.❞ 

❝𝗧𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗸𝘀, 𝗯𝗮𝗯𝗲!❞, you giggled, hopping away, smooching your lollipop as you gave him a playful wink for goodbye. 

𝐵-...𝑏𝐴𝐵𝐸?!

❝𝗛-...𝗵𝗲𝘆?! 𝗪𝗮𝗶𝘁!-❞

You quickly opened the door and whipped around to look at him, smiling.

❝𝗗𝗮𝘁𝗲 𝗺𝗲, 𝗼𝗸𝗮𝘆?❞

Yamaguchi whacked his face onto the counter, breathing deeply.  
𝑂𝘩 𝑔𝑜𝑑. 

It seems like this summer......

..... was going to be a restless one.


	3. [Y. Tadashi] - 𝗜𝗖𝗬! (𝘉𝘦𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘚𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘴)

❝𝗜𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀... 𝗶𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗿𝗲𝗰𝗼𝗿𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴?❞, Yamaguchi asks, rubbing the back of his head shyly.  
❝𝗬𝗲𝗲𝗲𝗲𝗽!❞, Nishinoya responds behind the camera, moving it up and down as if it was nodding.  
❝𝗛𝗲𝗹𝗹𝗼! 𝗧𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗶𝘀 𝗬𝗮𝗺𝗮𝗴𝘂𝗰𝗵𝗶 𝗧𝗮𝗱𝗮𝘀𝗵𝗶.❞, he greets with a small smile, waving to the camera. ❝𝗧𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗶𝘀 𝗺𝘆 𝗱𝗲𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗼𝗻 '𝗛𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘁𝘀𝘁𝗿𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘀' 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗺𝘆 𝗴𝗶𝗿𝗹𝗳𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗻𝗱, [𝗙/𝗡]-𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗻.❞

Nishinoya moved the camera, showcasing you sitting at a chair at the side. You had your eyes closed as Sugawara did your makeup. ❝𝗦𝗵𝗲 𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗸𝘀 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝗮 𝗽𝗿𝗶𝗻𝗰𝗲𝘀𝘀. 𝗬𝗼𝘂'𝗿𝗲 𝗮 𝗹𝘂𝗰𝗸𝘆 𝗺𝗮𝗻, 𝗬𝗮𝗺𝗮𝗴𝘂𝗰𝗵𝗶!❞, Nishinoya spoke, zooming in closer to the freckled boy's lover. ❝𝗜 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄.❞, Yamaguchi replied with a dreamy sigh. 

Nishinoya moved the camera once again to face Yamaguchi. ❝𝗦𝗼, 𝗮𝗻𝘆 𝗺𝗲𝘀𝘀𝗮𝗴𝗲𝘀 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 [𝗙/𝗡]-𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗻?❞  
Yamaguchi's face turns red and he slowly turns to the side, which is what he often does when he gets shy. ❝... 𝗪𝗲 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝘀𝗼 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗰𝘂𝘁𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗽𝗮𝗿𝘁 𝗼𝘂𝘁, 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗯𝗲𝘁𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝗮𝗻𝘀𝘄𝗲𝗿.❞, Nishinoya threatened the first year playfully.  
❝𝗔𝗹𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁, 𝗮𝗹𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁! 𝗜 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝗵𝗲𝗿...❞, he fiddles with his fingers shyly. ❝𝗡𝗼 𝗸𝗶𝘀𝘀𝗲𝘀 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗰𝗮𝗺𝗲𝗿𝗮?❞, Nishinoya taunts once again.

Yamaguchi sighs exasperatedly before leaning close quickly and pressed a small '𝘮𝘸𝘢𝘩' to the device Nishinoya held. ❝𝗜 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂, [𝗙/𝗡]-𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗻.❞.

Yamaguchi was crouching down the counter, hiding from you as what was written in the script. You leaned close, twirling that strand of hair that was always sticking up on top of his head. ❝𝗛𝗲𝘆, 𝗰𝘂𝘁𝗶𝗲. 𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝗱𝗲𝗮𝗱?❞

You heard a small noise before he went back up when - ❝𝗢𝘄𝘄!❞, Yamaguchi groaned, having his head bumped against the counter. ❝𝗧𝗮𝗱𝗮𝘀𝗵𝗶-𝗸𝘂𝗻?- 𝗢𝗵 𝗺𝘆 𝗴𝗼𝗱, 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗼𝗸𝗮𝘆?❞, You exclaimed, immediately going behind the counter to cup your lovers face. ❝𝗖𝘂𝘁!❞, Daichi's voice shouted at the far end of the corner. ❝𝗬𝗮𝗺𝗮𝗴𝘂𝗰𝗵𝗶, [𝗟/𝗡]-𝘀𝗮𝗻, 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘆𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮𝗹𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲?❞, he asked, concerned.

❝𝗧𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗸 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝗰𝗼𝗻𝘁𝗶𝗻𝘂𝗲?❞, you asked your lover first. He fave you a small nod, rubbing his forehead. ❝𝗪𝗲'𝗿𝗲 𝗳𝗶𝗻𝗲 𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲, 𝗦𝗮𝘄𝗮𝗺𝘂𝗿𝗮-𝘀𝗲𝗻𝗽𝗮𝗶!❞, you reply for the two of you, helping him stand up, kissing his forehead right after he got onto his feet. His face went red at that. 

You were grabbing Tadashi's face as you made him look at you, about to lecture him according to the script. You said your line, waving the lollipop around as he stared at you, mesmerized at the way your lips moved. He was supposed to give you a frantic nod, but he just stood there, all silent. ❝𝙃𝙚𝙮?❞, you called out, shaking his face a little. 

No response. 

❝...❞  
❝... 𝗗𝗮𝗶𝗰𝗵𝗶-𝘀𝗮𝗻, 𝗜 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗸 𝗬𝗮𝗺𝗮𝗴𝘂𝗰𝗵𝗶'𝘀 𝗱𝗲𝗮𝗱.❞, Tanaka whispered toward the director. Daichi's right eye twitched. 

You leaned close and pecked on Tadashi's lips and everyone in the room groaned in (playful) disgust. ❝𝗨𝗴𝗵, 𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗶𝗻 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗻𝘁 𝗼𝗳 𝗺𝘆 𝗳𝘂𝗰𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘀𝗮𝗹𝗮𝗱.❞, you heard Tsukishima's voice. Ennoshita choked on his drink, and Hinata's face turned red. Sugawara smacked Tsukishima's head. ❝𝗟𝗮𝗻𝗴𝘂𝗮𝗴𝗲!❞, he shouted. Tsukishima winced at the impact on his skull and mumbled out a small 'sorry'.

Yamaguchi's face turns red as he finally snapped out in his trance when you pecked on him. He blinks at you and looked around. ❝𝗜-𝗜'𝗺- 𝗜'𝗺 𝘀𝗼𝗿𝗿𝘆! 𝗜 𝘇𝗼𝗻𝗲𝗱 𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗯𝗮𝗰𝗸 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲!❞, you let go of his face, chuckling, and watched him bow frantically at everyone. 

❝𝗛𝗲'𝘀 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝗽𝗽𝗲𝗱.❞, Asahi commented, stiffling his laughter as Hisashi and Kazuhito laughed beside him. ❝𝗔𝗵𝗵, 𝘄𝗮𝘁𝗰𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗶𝗻 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗻𝘁 𝗼𝗳 𝗺𝗲 𝗺𝗮𝗸𝗲𝘀 𝗺𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝘁 𝗮 𝗴𝗶𝗿𝗹𝗳𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗻𝗱 𝗺𝘆𝘀𝗲𝗹𝗳.❞, Kazuhito murmured. 

You had the camera facing you as you danced to ITZY's 'ICY', with Tadashi watching you from the side with a fond smile on his lips. ❝𝗪𝗔𝗜𝗧, 𝗜 𝗞𝗡𝗢𝗪 𝗛𝗢𝗪 𝗧𝗢 𝗗𝗔𝗡𝗖𝗘 𝗧𝗛𝗔𝗧 𝗧𝗢𝗢!❞, a cheerful voice that belonged to none other than Hinata screeched, running to the spot beside you as the two of you danced the chorus, screaming out the lyrics ungraciously with the orangehead.

Tsukishima's face scrunched up as he watched the two of you. ❝𝗜'𝗺 𝗼𝘂𝘁𝘁𝗮 𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲.❞, he mumbled and headed to grab a drink from the drink's section when-

Kageyama was inside a cart, sitting there coolly with shades on as Sugawara took pictures of him like the proud parent that he is. ❝𝗪𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗵𝗲𝗰𝗸?❞

Kageyama scoffed, parting his lips from the milk carton he was drinking and pulled his shades down, looking at Tsukishima. ❝𝗪𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮𝘁?❞

You and Yamaguchi sat close to each other behind the counter, holding hands, currently having a staring contest. 

❝𝗜 𝘄𝗼𝗻'𝘁 𝗹𝗲𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘄𝗶𝗻.❞, your lover grinned. You always loved it whenever he makes that determined look on his face.  
❝𝗬𝗲𝗮𝗵?❞ You tilted your head to the side, your eyes moving and spotting something behind him. ❝𝗜 𝘄𝗼𝗻'𝘁 𝗹𝗲𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘄𝗶𝗻 𝗲𝗶𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿.❞

You grinned at him and leaned closer, Yamaguchi leaning back in instinct. ❝𝗪-𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗱𝗼𝗶𝗻𝗴?❞, he stuttered.

❝𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝘀𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗴𝗲𝘁 𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘀𝗲 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗹𝗮𝘁𝗲𝗿.❞, you hummed, grabbing the item behind him. You picked it up and brought it to his face.

You held up a box of condoms in front of your boyfriend's face and he squeaked at a high pitch, jumping out from his seat, face and ears all read. ❝[𝗙/]-[𝗙/𝗡]-𝗖𝗛𝗔𝗡!❞

You giggled at him, batting your eyelashes at him, whipping your head when someone suddenly cleared their throat. It was Daichi, smiling. But you perfectly knew what that smile meant. ❝𝗪𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗱𝗼 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗺𝗲𝗮𝗻, ' 𝗹 𝗮 𝘁 𝗲 𝗿 ' ? ❞

Well, 

𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘵.

❝𝗜 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝗱𝗮𝗻𝗰𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗽𝗮𝗿𝗸 𝗻𝗲𝗮𝗿𝗯𝘆, 𝗯𝘆 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘆. 𝗗𝗿𝗼𝗽 𝗯𝘆 𝗹𝗮𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝗮𝗿𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗱 𝟰:𝟬𝟬 𝗶𝗳 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘁𝗶𝗺𝗲. 𝗪𝗲'𝗹𝗹 𝗯𝗲 𝘀𝗵𝗼𝗼𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮 𝗱𝗮𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝗰𝗼𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝘁𝗼𝗼. 𝗜'𝗱 𝗯𝗲 𝗱𝗮𝗻𝗰𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗺𝘆 𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗳𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗻𝗱𝘀, 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗯𝗲𝘁𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝗸𝗲𝗲𝗽 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗲𝘆𝗲𝘀 𝗼𝗻 𝗺𝗲, 𝗬𝗮𝗺𝗮𝗴𝘂𝗰𝗵𝗶-𝗸𝘂𝗻.❞, you spoke your line, and waited for Yamaguchi's response.

❝... 𝗜'𝗹𝗹 𝗱𝗿𝗼𝗽 𝗯𝘆 𝗹𝗮𝘁𝗲𝗿, 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗻, [𝗙/𝗡]-𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗻.❞, he responded after sighing softly.

❝𝗧𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗸𝘀, 𝗯𝗮- 𝗠𝗢𝗧𝗛𝗘𝗥 𝗢𝗙-!❞  
❝𝗣𝗜𝗭𝗭𝗔 𝗗𝗘𝗟𝗜𝗩𝗘𝗥𝗬!❞, Kuroo screamed as he kicked the door open and cackled like a madman, holding a few boxes of pizza, followed by Bokuto, yelling his favorite phrase - ❝𝗛𝗘𝗬 𝗛𝗘𝗬 𝗛𝗘𝗬!❞

You immediately sensed the murderous aura from the third years before backing away, hiding behind the counter with Yamaguchi.

❝𝗛𝗲𝗹𝗹𝗼. 𝗧𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗶𝘀 𝗧𝘀𝘂𝗸𝗶𝘀𝗵𝗶𝗺𝗮 𝗞𝗲𝗶.❞, said blonde male introduced himself in front of the camera monotonously. ❝𝗜 𝗮𝗺 𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝘁𝗼 𝘀𝗮𝗱𝗹𝘆 𝗮𝗻𝗻𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗱𝗲𝗮𝘁𝗵𝘀 𝗼𝗳 𝗞𝘂𝗿𝗼𝗼 𝗧𝗲𝘁𝘀𝘂𝗿𝗼𝘂 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗕𝗼𝗸𝘂𝘁𝗼 𝗞𝗼𝘂𝘁𝗮𝗿𝗼𝘂 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗺 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗱𝘀 𝗼𝗳 𝗦𝗮𝘄𝗮𝗺𝘂𝗿𝗮 𝗗𝗮𝗶𝗰𝗵𝗶 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗦𝘂𝗴𝗮𝘄𝗮𝗿𝗮 𝗞𝗼𝘂𝘀𝗵𝗶. 𝗠𝗮𝘆 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘆 𝗳𝗶𝗻𝗱 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿𝗹𝗮𝘀𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗽𝗲𝗮𝗰𝗲.❞, he then took a bite on the slice of pizza, chewing slowly. 

❝𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝗴𝘂𝘆𝘀 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝗺𝗲𝗮𝗻. 𝗪𝗲 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗻 𝗯𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗴𝘂𝘆𝘀 𝗽𝗶𝘇𝘇𝗮 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘀𝘂𝗽𝗽𝗼𝗿𝘁...❞, Bokuto sobbed from behind, kneeling with Kuroo on the floor with their hands raised up. 

❝𝗪𝗲 𝘄𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝘀𝗼 𝗰𝗹𝗼𝘀𝗲 𝘁𝗼 𝗳𝗶𝗻𝗶𝘀𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗴𝘂𝘆𝘀 𝗯𝗮𝗿𝗴𝗲𝗱 𝗶𝗻.❞, Daichi spoke lowly, and the two dorks whimpered like scared animals. 

❝𝗕𝘂𝘁 𝘄𝗵𝘆 𝗶𝘀 𝗔𝗸𝗮𝗮𝘀𝗵𝗶 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗞𝗼𝘇𝘂𝗺𝗲 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗯𝗲𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗽𝘂𝗻𝗶𝘀𝗵𝗲𝗱-❞  
❝𝗡𝗼 𝗯𝗮𝗰𝗸-𝘁𝗮𝗹𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴.❞

After one last take of the last scene - thank god it ended smoothly after one take - you all decided to head out and relax at the park nearby. You walked hand in hand with Yamaguchi, wearing one of his extra shirts as he didn't want you going out and looking too sexy. He was quite protective after all. 

❝𝗛𝗲𝘆, [𝗙/𝗡]-𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗻.❞, your boyfriend called out. You hummed in response, squeezing his hand softly.  
❝𝗪𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗶𝘀 𝗶𝘁, 𝗧𝗮~𝗱𝗮~𝘀𝗵𝗶-𝗸𝘂𝗻?❞

He leans closer to you with a mischievous grin on his face. ❝𝗢-𝗼𝗵, 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁?❞, your brows jumping at the sudden proximity. He leans close to whisper on your ear.

❝𝗜 𝗯𝗿𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝘁𝘂𝗳𝗳 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘀𝗵𝗼𝘄𝗲𝗱 𝗺𝗲 𝗲𝗮𝗿𝗹𝗶𝗲𝗿.❞, he said, kissing the shell of your ear before pulling away with a smirk on his face.

Your face turned tomato red at this, your hand slowly letting go of his, but he grabbed you firmly.

You were speechless. 

You never knew Tadashi had this kind of side.


	4. [K. Kenma] - 𝗟𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝗦𝗵𝗼𝘁𝘀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma likes making you happy. He's actually really dorky, and he knows how to have fun.

You had been dating Kozume Kenma for 1 month, and within that one month, you learned a lot of things that you didn’t expect Kenma to be. One of those truths that you found out? Kenma’s 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴.

Cuddle time. You really enjoyed cuddling with Kenma. He was warm, he always smelled good, and you two can have telepathic conversations. 𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘬𝘪𝘥𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨. It just happened that you two clicked so well – two gamers, insomniacs, and silent dorks that you can understand each other with a few glances.

You had your arms wrapped around his neck, your leg over one of his, your thighs touching together. At the first few times, this would always set him off and make him a flustered mess. Sometimes, he still gets shy but he feels a little more comfortable. He was playing with his phone, an MMORPG. ❝𝗚𝗲𝘁 𝗵𝗶𝗺.❞, you muttered quietly. ❝𝗢𝗵, 𝗼𝗵- 𝗲𝗻𝗲𝗺𝘆 𝗮𝗽𝗽𝗿𝗼𝗮𝗰𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴.❞, you warned him. ❝𝗛𝗶𝘀 𝗴𝗮𝘂𝗴𝗲 𝗶𝘀 𝗳𝘂𝗹𝗹, 𝗴𝗲𝘁 𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲, 𝗵𝗲 𝗺𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝘂𝘀𝗲 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘂𝗹𝘁𝗶𝗺𝗮𝘁𝗲 𝘀𝗸𝗶𝗹𝗹.❞

Kenma immediately did as you said, maneuvering his character out of the way in the game, dodging the enemy’s attack. ❝𝗡𝗶𝗰𝗲 𝗼𝗻𝗲.❞ you complimented in a soft voice. ❝𝗧𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗸𝘀, [𝗙/𝗡]-𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗻.❞. He leaned down, pressing his lips on top of your head shortly, remembering you saying that you wanted head pats and kisses there as a reward. Not long after, they were able to wipe out the enemy team. A golden ‘𝘷𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺’ banner appeared on screen and Kenma decided to exit out of the game. He wanted to cuddle with you now.

You looked up at him, blinking, surprised he exited. 𝘞𝘩𝘺?  
He shrugs. 𝘕𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯. He blinks. ❝𝗔𝗵 𝘄𝗮𝗶𝘁.❞, you suddenly said, before he put his phone down. You made grabby hands. Kenma, knowing you wanted to borrow his phone, he hands it to you and you kiss his chin for that. ❝𝗖𝗮𝗻 𝘄𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘁𝗰𝗵 𝗰𝘂𝘁𝗲, 𝗰𝗿𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘆 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗽𝗹𝗲-𝘆 𝘃𝗶𝗱𝘀?❞  
❝𝗦𝘂𝗿𝗲.❝

Kenma instantly regretted that when he saw the first vid.  
It was a couple. The guy walked into a room where his girlfriend was combing her hair and the voice behind the camera called out to her. ❝𝗛𝗲𝘆, 𝗯𝗮𝗯𝗲.❞, he said.  
❝𝗛𝗶, 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲!❞, the girl chirped, waving at the camera. Her boyfriend made finger guns at her, and the girl jerked back, clutching to her chest as if she’d been shot. ❝𝗢𝘄𝘄, 𝗺𝘆 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘁!❞ 

Kenma immediately looked at you, a mortified expression on his face. ❝𝗗𝗼𝗻’𝘁 𝘁𝗲𝗹𝗹 𝗺𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁.❞  
You looked up at him almost at the same time he looked at you, your face blank, unreadable. ❝….❞  
The expression on his face shifted to something that looked uneasy. ❝… [𝗙/𝗡]-𝘀𝗮𝗻?❞  
A small grin appears onto your lips. Kenma groaned, knowing what that meant. ❝𝗜 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝗻𝗮 𝗱𝗼 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁, 𝘁𝗼𝗼.❞.  
You two stared at each other for a long while, both looking stubborn now until –  
The both of you made fingerguns at each other. 

It took a while before you pretended you were shot. ❝𝗔𝗵𝗵, 𝗺𝘆 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘁!❞ You whined, and noticed Kenma didn’t react to your love shot, and he chuckled at you. ❝𝗡𝗼 𝗳𝗮𝗶𝗿! 𝗪𝗵𝘆 𝗮𝗺 𝗜 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗼𝗻𝗹𝘆 𝗼𝗻𝗲- 𝘄𝗮𝗶𝘁, 𝗱𝗶𝗱 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗹𝗮𝘂𝗴𝗵?❞  
❝𝗗𝗶𝗱 𝗻𝗼𝘁.❞, he instantly replied, face going blank again.

❝𝗗𝗶𝗱 𝘁𝗼𝗼.❞  
❝𝗗𝗶𝗱 𝗻-❞  
You pecked on his lips and his ears turned red at that. ❝𝙄 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙞𝙩 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙨𝙢𝙞𝙡𝙚 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙡𝙖𝙪𝙜𝙝, 𝙆𝙚𝙣𝙢𝙖-𝙠𝙪𝙣.❞  
He never thought that someone would look at him the way you did right now. He loved that part of you - that part of you where you are able to bring such expressions onto his face. He sighs softly. 𝘎𝘰𝘥, 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘳. ❝… 𝗙𝗶𝗻𝗲. 𝗜𝗳 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗯𝗲𝗮𝘁 𝗺𝗲 𝗮𝘁 𝗠𝗮𝗿𝗶𝗼 𝗞𝗮𝗿𝘁.❞, he challenged.  
❝𝗕𝗿𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗶𝘁 𝗼𝗻, 𝗞𝗼𝘇𝘂𝗺𝗲!❞  
𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳.

𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙣𝙚𝙭𝙩 𝙙𝙖𝙮, 𝙖𝙩 𝙨𝙘𝙝𝙤𝙤𝙡…

❝𝗞𝗲𝗻𝗺𝗮-𝗸𝘂𝗻!❞, you called out to your loving boyfriend, waiting for him outside the gym. ❝[𝗙/𝗡]-𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗻.❞ He gives you a small wave, grabbing his things. He turns around to say goodbye to his teammates before slowly jogging his way to you.  
❝𝗠𝗮𝗻, 𝗜 𝗵𝗼𝗽𝗲 𝗜 𝗴𝗲𝘁 𝗺𝘆𝘀𝗲𝗹𝗳 𝗮 𝗰𝘂𝘁𝗲 𝘀𝘂𝗽𝗽𝗼𝗿𝘁𝗶𝘃𝗲 𝗴𝗶𝗿𝗹𝗳𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗻𝗱, 𝘁𝗼𝗼.❞, Lev pouted, waving to the two of you.  
❝𝗘𝘃𝗲𝗻 𝗶𝗳 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗵𝗮𝗱 𝗼𝗻𝗲, 𝘆𝗼𝘂’𝗱 𝘀𝘁𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝘀𝘂𝗰𝗸 𝗶𝗳 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗱𝗼𝗻’𝘁 𝗽𝗿𝗮𝗰𝘁𝗶𝗰𝗲 𝗿𝗲𝗰𝗲𝗶𝘃𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗽𝗿𝗼𝗽𝗲𝗿𝗹𝘆.❞, Yaku kicked Lev's ass.  
❝𝗟𝗼𝗼𝗸 𝗮𝘁 𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗞𝗲𝗻𝗺𝗮. 𝗛𝗲’𝘀 𝗳𝗶𝗻𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝗮 𝗴𝗿𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝗺𝗮𝗻.❞, Kuroo hummed, grinning. 

❝𝗪𝗮𝗶𝘁, 𝗞𝗲𝗻𝗺𝗮-𝗸𝘂𝗻!❞, you called out again, slowly bringing your hand up.

𝘈𝘸, 𝘨𝘰𝘴𝘩 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘯 𝘪𝘵. Kenma looked at you with a blank face, freezing on the spot.

Everyone else inside the gym watched in confusion. You made a finger gun, pointing at your boyfriend. ❝𝗕𝗮𝗻𝗴!❞  
❝…❞  
❝…❞  
❝..?❞

The crickets outside were suddenly loud. ❝𝗪𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲... 𝗵𝗲𝗰𝗸 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘆 𝗱𝗼𝗶𝗻𝗴?❞, Inuoka muttered opening his water bottle and taking a sip, glancing at Kuroo, who looked just as confused and shrugged. 

❝𝗔𝘂𝗴𝗵, 𝗺𝘆 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘁.❞, Kenma groaned after a very long pause, pretending to get shot on his chest, clutching onto his chest with his face red. 

❝…𝗣𝗳- 𝗛𝗔𝗛𝗔𝗛𝗔𝗛𝗔𝗛𝗔𝗛𝗔𝗛𝗔!❞  
❝𝗪𝗔𝗛𝗔𝗛𝗔𝗛𝗔𝗛𝗔𝗛𝗔!❞  
❝𝗕𝗪𝗔𝗛𝗔𝗛𝗔𝗛𝗔𝗛𝗔𝗛𝗛𝗔!!❞  
The members laughed, Inuoka choking on his drink, Kuroo laughing like an idiot, rolling on the floor, Lev standing like a confused idiot, and Yaku, with his hands on his face, blushing at how cute that was. ❝How did [L/N]-san get to make him do that?❞, he thought aloud. 

Thank god his back was turned to his teammates. He bolted to you, grabbing your hand and dragging you away who was blushing, giggling loudly.

At Kenma’s apartment…

You were rubbing his red cheeks, pressing kisses all over his face. 

He huffed. ❝𝗜 𝗮𝗺 𝗻𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗱𝗼𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗮𝗴𝗮𝗶𝗻.❞

❝.......... 𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝗱𝗶𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗺𝗲. 𝗜 𝗰𝗮𝗻’𝘁 𝗯𝗲𝗹𝗶𝗲𝘃𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗱𝗶𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁.❞

❝𝗠𝗲 𝗻𝗲𝗶𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿.❞, he kept grumbling, muttering things like how he’d want the earth to swallow him right now, that he’s not going back to the club anymore, and that he’s leaving to Antartica before Kuroo tells that to his grandchildren. ❝𝗬𝗼𝘂’𝗿𝗲 𝗹𝘂𝗰𝗸𝘆 𝗜 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘀𝗼 𝗺𝘂𝗰𝗵 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗜 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝗺𝗮𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗵𝗮𝗽𝗽𝘆.❞

❝𝗜 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂, 𝗞𝗲𝗻𝗺𝗮-𝗸𝘂𝗻~❞, you cooed, kissing his lips. 

❝….𝗜𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲𝘆𝗼𝘂𝘁𝗼𝗼, 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗜'𝗺 𝘀𝗲𝗿𝗶𝗼𝘂𝘀𝗹𝘆 𝗻𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗴𝗼𝗻𝗻𝗮 𝘄𝗮𝘁𝗰𝗵 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘀𝗲 𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗱𝘀 𝗼𝗳 𝘃𝗶𝗱𝗲𝗼𝘀 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗮𝗴𝗮𝗶𝗻.❞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗻𝗲𝘅𝘁 𝗱𝗮𝘆.
> 
> ❝𝗬𝗼𝘂'𝗿𝗲 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝗽𝗽𝗲𝗱 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗵𝗲𝗿, 𝗵𝘂𝗵?❞, Kuroo grinned.  
> ❝𝗦𝗵𝘂𝘁 𝘂𝗽.❞, Kenma snapped at him.  
> ❝𝙆𝙮𝙖𝙖𝙖𝙖𝙝, 𝗞𝗲𝗻𝗺𝗮-𝗸𝘂𝗻!❞, ❝𝘼𝙪𝙜𝙝!~ 𝗠𝘆 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘁!~❞, the other members teased, doing a reenactment of yesterday's events.
> 
> ❝...𝗦𝗵𝘂𝘁 𝘂𝗽.❞, Kenma muttered once again, looking down, his cheeks and the tips of his ears all red.


	5. [Y. Tadashi] - 𝗪𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗜𝘀 𝗟𝗼𝘃𝗲?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ A/N: I... couldn't think of other characters, and I was too lazy on making OCs so I borrowed some guy characters from Free! AHAHAHA I am - super super sorry. Also, this is inspired by Twice - What Is Love? ]
> 
> You're a second year and is a member of Karasuno Street, Karasuno's hip-hop team, and you are the choreographer. You have a crush on volleyball club's #12.

❝𝗦𝗮𝘄𝗮𝗺𝘂𝗿𝗮 𝗗𝗮𝗶𝗰𝗵𝗶-𝘀𝗮𝗻, 𝗶𝘀 𝗶𝘁?❞, a blue-haired boy approached the volleyball club captain. ❝𝗢𝗵, 𝘆𝗲𝘀. 𝗛𝗲𝗹𝗹𝗼.❞, he whipped around, greeting politely. It was another third year. '𝘏𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘢𝘳...', Daichi thought.

❝𝗛𝗶, 𝗜'𝗺 𝗥𝘆𝘂𝗴𝗮𝘇𝗮𝗸𝗶 𝗥𝗲𝗶. 𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝘀𝗮𝘆 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗜'𝗺 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘂𝗵, 𝗰𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗮𝗶𝗻 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗞𝗮𝗿𝗮𝘀𝘂𝗻𝗼 𝗦𝘁𝗿𝗲𝗲𝘁. 𝗢𝘂𝗿 𝘀𝗰𝗵𝗼𝗼𝗹'𝘀 𝗵𝗶𝗽-𝗵𝗼𝗽 𝘁𝗲𝗮𝗺.❞, he smiled, reaching out a hand, to which Daichi accepted and shook. ❝𝗜'𝗱 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝘁𝗼 𝗶𝗻𝗾𝘂𝗶𝗿𝗲 𝗶𝗳 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗴𝘂𝘆𝘀 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝗽𝗿𝗮𝗰𝘁𝗶𝗰𝗲 𝘁𝗼𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗿𝗼𝘄 𝗮𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗴𝘆𝗺?❞, Ryugazaki asks politely.

❝𝗪𝗲 𝘄𝗼𝗻'𝘁 𝗯𝗲 𝘂𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗴𝘆𝗺 𝘁𝗼𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗿𝗼𝘄, 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗽𝗿𝗮𝗰𝘁𝗶𝗰𝗲 𝘄𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗯𝗲 𝗰𝗮𝗻𝗰𝗲𝗹𝗹𝗲𝗱. 𝗠𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗜 𝗮𝘀𝗸 𝘄𝗵𝘆?❞, Daichi tilts his head, surprised. 

❝𝗪𝗲𝗹𝗹... 𝗺𝘆 𝘁𝗲𝗮𝗺 𝗵𝗮𝗱 𝗯𝗲𝗲𝗻 𝗽𝗿𝗲𝗽𝗮𝗿𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗮 𝘀𝘂𝗿𝗽𝗿𝗶𝘀𝗲, 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁'𝘀 𝗮𝗹𝗹. 𝗔𝗵! 𝗟𝗼𝗼𝗸 𝗮𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘁𝗶𝗺𝗲, 𝗜 𝗻𝗲𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗴𝗼 𝗻𝗼𝘄. 𝗧𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗸 𝘆𝗼𝘂, 𝗦𝗮𝘄𝗮𝗺𝘂𝗿𝗮-𝘀𝗮𝗻.❞. After adjusting his glasses, he left, speed walking away.

Daichi tilts his head in confusion.

𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙣𝙚𝙭𝙩 𝙙𝙖𝙮...

❝𝗦𝗰𝗿𝗲𝘄 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗴𝘂𝘆𝘀.❞, you muttered.  
❝𝗦𝘂𝗰𝗸 𝗶𝘁 𝘂𝗽, [𝗙/𝗡]-𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗻!❞, said a loud voice. It was Asahi Shiina-kun, a member of Karasuno Street.  
❝𝗜 𝗮𝗺 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗰𝗵𝗼𝗿𝗲𝗼𝗴𝗿𝗮𝗽𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗳𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗴𝗿𝗼𝘂𝗽 𝗮𝗻𝘆𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗲.❞, you growled as you and the rest of the team stood in between the campus grounds, some crouching, some kneeling down, and you were just standing there, glaring at everyone.

❝𝗛𝗲𝘆, 𝗶𝗳 #𝟭𝟮-𝗸𝘂𝗻 𝘀𝗲𝗲𝘀 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁, 𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗼𝗻'𝘁 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗮𝗻𝘆𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗲.❞, another teammate said nonchalantly. You growled and hid your face in embarrassment.  
❝𝗣𝗹𝘂𝘀 𝗱𝗼𝗻'𝘁 𝘄𝗼𝗿𝗿𝘆. 𝗜𝗳 𝘆𝗼𝘂'𝗿𝗲 𝗲𝗺𝗯𝗮𝗿𝗿𝗮𝘀𝘀𝗲𝗱, 𝘄𝗲 𝗴𝘂𝘆𝘀 𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗻 𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗲 𝗲𝗺𝗯𝗮𝗿𝗿𝗮𝘀𝘀𝗲𝗱 𝗮𝘁 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘄𝗲'𝗿𝗲 𝘀𝘂𝗽𝗽𝗼𝘀𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗱𝗼.❞  
❝𝗧𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗶𝘀 𝘀𝘂𝗰𝗵 𝗮 𝗴𝗶𝗿𝗹𝘆 𝘀𝗼𝗻𝗴... 𝗜 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗸 𝗜'𝗺 𝗴𝗼𝗻𝗻𝗮 𝗱𝗶𝗲...❞  
❝𝗦𝗮𝗺𝗲... 𝗜'𝗹𝗹 𝗯𝘂𝗿𝘆 𝗺𝘆 𝗿𝗲𝗽𝘂𝘁𝗮𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻 𝗹𝗮𝘁𝗲𝗿...❞  
❝𝗬𝗲𝗮𝗵...❞  
❝𝗬𝗼, 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗴𝗼𝘁𝘁𝗮 𝗹𝗼𝗼𝘀𝗲𝗻 𝘂𝗽, 𝗖𝗵𝗼𝗿𝗲𝗼-𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗻!❞, one of the girls tried to cheer you up, patting your back. ❝𝗨𝗴𝗵, 𝗶𝘁'𝘀 𝘀𝗼 𝗵𝗼𝘁. 𝗪𝗵𝘆 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗳𝗶𝗿𝘀𝘁 𝘆𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘀 𝘁𝗮𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘀𝗼 𝗹𝗼𝗻𝗴?❞

God, your teammates are noisy dorks. You clicked your tongue and crouched down, hiding your face in your hands. You wanted to run away but your team captain is standing over there at the side, crossing his arms. You were scared of him, and you respected him so much. You just can’t believe that he actually agreed with this shit.

Before we proceed, let’s just sum it up. You, [L/N] [F/N], had fucked it up. Magnificently. You guys were out partying after a week ago, played spin the bottle playing truth or dare, you chose truth, told them you had a big fat crush on Karasuno volleyball club member #12, and everyone- 𝗘𝗩𝗘𝗥𝗬𝗢𝗡𝗘 in the hip-hop team knows that you, my friend… are totally 𝗪 𝗛 𝗜 𝗣 𝗣 𝗘 𝗗 for that kouhai of yours after you guys kept bumping into each other. After that, you guys participated at a contest, and you had made the most mistakes in the choreo even if YOU were one of the people who helped weave the dance routines. So, this… – this situation in which you were wearing a volleyball attire similar of to the school’s had been decided as your punishment. However, instead of some parts of the uniform being orange, it was color green with a big ❝#12❞ printed on the front. Your shorts were a little shorter than the official uniform’s though, and you wore knee pads, completing that sporty look with plain white volleyball shoes. Everyone else was wearing plain black outfits and made sure you stood out. 

You were gonna kill them, but – 

❝𝗙𝗥𝗘𝗦𝗛𝗠𝗘𝗡 𝗜𝗡𝗖𝗢𝗠𝗜𝗜𝗜𝗜𝗜𝗡𝗚!❞, One of the girls in your team shouted, who was kneeling, and stood up, squealing.

❝𝗦𝗵𝗶𝘁.❞, you growled, standing up. Your teammates knew who this guy was, so with everyone’s help, you all started to scan for the crowds, looking for that forest green bundle of locks.  
❝[𝗙/𝗡]-𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗻, 𝗹𝗮𝗻𝗴𝘂𝗮𝗴𝗲! 𝗢𝗵 𝘄𝗮𝗶𝘁- 𝘁𝗮𝗿𝗴𝗲𝘁 𝘀𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁𝗲𝗱!❞, Another person shouted and you quickly turned away.

❝𝗖𝗮-𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝘄𝗲 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗱𝗼 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗮𝗻𝘆𝗺-❞  
❝𝗖𝗨𝗘 𝗠𝗨𝗦𝗜𝗖!❞, one of your members cut you off.  
You sighed, and the music started to play. You had no choice, but moved as the intro started.

❝𝗙𝗶𝗿𝗲 𝗶𝘁 𝘂𝗽, 𝗳𝗶𝗿𝗲 𝗶𝘁 𝘂𝗽, 𝗞𝗮𝗿𝗮𝘀𝘂𝗻𝗼! 𝗚𝗲𝘁 𝗶𝘁, 𝗴𝗲𝘁 𝗶𝘁, 𝗞𝗮𝗿𝗮𝘀𝘂𝗻𝗼!❞, all of your teammates shouted! EVERYONE! THE TEAM WAS CHANTING THE CHEER FOR THE VOLLEYBALL CLUB! THEY’RE GONNA LOOK AT US HOLY SHI-

And this, certainly garnered the attention of every student passing through, with some, gathering to watch you guys. Your teammates hooted.

[ 𝗧𝗪𝗜𝗖𝗘!

𝗪𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗶𝘀 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲? ] 

And this is where your hell starts. You see some of the third years from the volleyball club approaching you guys in front, and oh god, you were trembling like a 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘩𝘶𝘢𝘩𝘶𝘢. 

❝... 𝗔𝗿𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘆... 𝗰𝗵𝗲𝗲𝗿𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘃𝗼𝗹𝗹𝗲𝘆𝗯𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗰𝗹𝘂𝗯? 𝗙𝗼𝗿... 𝘂𝘀?❞, Sugawara asked Daichi, that black-haired buff-looking dude standing beside him, who shrugged, watching with an amused smile. ❝𝗧𝗵𝗲𝘆 𝘀𝗮𝗶𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘆 𝘄𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗽𝗿𝗲𝗽𝗮𝗿𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗮 𝘀𝘂𝗿𝗽𝗿𝗶𝘀𝗲.❞

[ 𝗘𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘆 𝗱𝗮𝘆, 𝗶𝗻 𝗮 𝗺𝗼𝘃𝗶𝗲  
𝗜𝗻 𝗮 𝗯𝗼𝗼𝗸 𝗼𝗿 𝗶𝗻 𝗮 𝗱𝗿𝗮𝗺𝗮, 𝗜 𝗳𝗲𝗲𝗹 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲  
𝗨𝗺- 𝗜 𝗹𝗲𝗮𝗿𝗻 𝗮𝗯𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲  
𝗠𝘆 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘁 𝗸𝗲𝗲𝗽𝘀 𝗯𝗲𝗮𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮𝘀 𝗶𝗳 𝗶𝘁'𝘀 𝗺𝘆 𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗿𝘆  
𝗠𝗮𝗸𝗲𝘀 𝗺𝘆 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘁 𝗽𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗱 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘀𝘄𝗲𝗹𝗹 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗵𝗼𝗽𝗲  
𝗨𝗺- 𝗜 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝘁 𝘁𝗼 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝘀𝗼 𝗯𝗮𝗱 ]

You moved shyly, of course. ❝[𝗙/𝗡]-𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗻!❞, a teammate shouted for you. ❝𝗪𝗛𝗔𝗧?!❞ you replied, annoyed, nervous, not bothering to look back who it was as you searched through the crowd in panic, to which your teammates laughed at, still continuing the dance. ❝𝗦𝗺𝗶𝗹𝗲 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗵𝗶𝗺! 𝗛𝗘'𝗦 𝗥𝗜𝗚𝗛𝗧 𝗢𝗩𝗘𝗥 𝗧𝗛𝗘𝗥𝗘!❞

❝𝗪𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗵𝗲𝗹𝗹- 𝗔𝗖𝗞!❞, your face instantly turned red.  
❝𝗙𝗜𝗥𝗘 𝗜𝗧 𝗨𝗣, 𝗙𝗜𝗥𝗘 𝗜𝗧 𝗨𝗣, 𝗞𝗔𝗥𝗔𝗦𝗨𝗡𝗢!❞, they cheered again.

[ 𝗢𝗼𝗵, 𝗺𝗮𝘆𝗯𝗲 𝘀𝗼𝗺𝗲𝗱𝗮𝘆  
𝗖𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗶𝘁 𝗵𝗮𝗽𝗽𝗲𝗻 𝘁𝗼 𝗺𝗲 𝘁𝗼𝗼?  
𝗪𝗵𝗲𝗻 𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗶𝘁 𝗯𝗲? 𝗪𝗵𝗼 𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗶𝘁 𝗯𝗲? ]

The first years had come into view along with the second years after being called by that grey-haired boy from earlier. ❝𝗚𝘂𝘆𝘀! 𝗛𝗲𝗿𝗲!❞  
❝𝗪𝗵𝗮𝘁'𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀? 𝗔 𝗳𝗹𝗮𝘀𝗵 𝗺𝗼𝗯? 𝗪𝗵𝘆 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘆 𝘆𝗲𝗹𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗰𝗵𝗲𝗲𝗿 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗰𝗹𝘂𝗯?❞, Hinata asks, beaming brightly.  
❝𝗡𝗼𝘁 𝘀𝘂𝗿𝗲 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁'𝘀 𝗵𝗮𝗽𝗽𝗲𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴, 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁'𝘀 𝗞𝗮𝗿𝗮𝘀𝘂𝗻𝗼 𝗦𝘁𝗿𝗲𝗲𝘁, 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗵𝗶𝗽-𝗵𝗼𝗽 𝗰𝗹𝘂𝗯.❞, Sugawara answered, unsure.  
❝𝗪𝗼𝗮𝗵, 𝗜 𝗻𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗸𝗻𝗲𝘄 𝘄𝗲 𝗵𝗮𝗱 𝗳𝗮𝗻𝘀!❞, Nishinoya beamed, Tanaka nodding with a grin on his face. ❝𝗧𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗴𝗶𝗿𝗹 𝗶𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗺𝗶𝗱𝗱𝗹𝗲 𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗸𝘀 𝗰𝘂𝘁𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵. 𝗜𝘁 𝗳𝗲𝗲𝗹𝘀 𝗻𝗶𝗰𝗲 𝘁𝗼 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝗽𝗲𝗼𝗽𝗹𝗲 𝗰𝗵𝗲𝗲𝗿 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘂𝘀~❞, Tanaka sighed dreamily. ❝𝗡𝗮𝗵.❞, Tsukishima said after noticing your get up. ❝𝗠𝗼𝗿𝗲 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲... 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘀𝗼𝗺𝗲𝗼𝗻𝗲.❞, he smirked at you.

You, of course, were aware that those people were talking about you but you couldn’t hear it through the music and from nervousness. That cute first year is in front of you. Everyone and everything else seemed to blur out from your view until you realized you and your crush were staring at each other. 

Tsukishima pointed at you. ❝𝗟𝗼𝗼𝗸 𝗮𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗻𝘂𝗺𝗯𝗲𝗿 𝗼𝗻 𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗷𝗲𝗿𝘀𝗲𝘆.❞

Even if you didn’t hear that, you knew. 𝘈𝘩, 𝘤𝘳𝘢𝘱. They’re looking at you with dumb looks on their faces.

❝[𝗙/𝗡]-𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗻, 𝗯𝗹𝗼𝘄 𝗵𝗶𝗺 𝗮𝘄𝗮𝘆 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗰𝗵𝗼𝗿𝘂𝘀!❞  
❝𝗦𝗰𝗿𝗲𝘄 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗞𝗮𝗿𝗮𝘀𝘂𝗻𝗼 𝗦𝘁𝗿𝗲𝗲𝘁 𝗖𝗹𝘂𝗯!❞, at this point, your eyes were teary from embarrassment, but you smacked your cheeks quickly and put on the smile you always put on your face whenever you performed in front of the stage. Dancing is your strongest point anyway. 

[ (𝗜 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝗻𝗮 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄) 𝗛𝗼𝘄 𝗶𝘁 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗯𝗲 𝗮𝘀 𝘀𝘄𝗲𝗲𝘁 𝗮𝘀 𝗰𝗮𝗻𝗱𝘆?  
(𝗜 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝗻𝗮 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄) 𝗛𝗼𝘄 𝗶𝘁'𝘀 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝗳𝗹𝘆𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗶𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗸𝘆?  
𝗜 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝗻𝗮 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄  
𝗪𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗶𝘀 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲?  
𝗪𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝗳𝗲𝗲𝗹𝘀 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲? ]

❝𝗜 𝗵𝗮𝘁𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗴𝘂𝘆𝘀 𝘀𝗼𝗼𝗼𝗼 𝗺𝘂𝗰𝗵!❞ You screamed, but proceeded to dance as cutely as you can. Your co-members just laughed and hooted at you, cheering for you as they danced as back-up behind you. Well, what can you do? You've already made yourself look like an idiot in front of a large crowd. And in front of your crush. Might as well look like a cute idiot. As the chorus came, and as instructed to you by other choreographers who threatened you lots….

You blew kisses to Yamaguchi Tadashi, who turned bright red, mouth hanging open, and to which the volleyball club screamed in unison – ❝𝗛𝗔𝗔𝗔𝗔𝗔𝗔𝗔𝗔𝗔𝗛𝗛𝗛𝗛𝗛?!?!?! ❞. They started shaking your poor crush, bombarding him with questions as he stared at you with a dumb expression on his face.

❝𝗢𝗵 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗲 𝗼𝗻.❞, you muttered under your breath, wanting the earth to magically open underneath and swallow you. 

[ (𝗜 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝗻𝗮 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄) 𝗛𝗼𝘄 𝗶𝘁 𝗸𝗲𝗲𝗽𝘀 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘀𝗺𝗶𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗱𝗮𝘆? (𝗜 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝗻𝗮 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄) 𝗛𝗼𝘄 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗵𝗼𝗹𝗲 𝘄𝗼𝗿𝗹𝗱 𝘁𝘂𝗿𝗻𝘀 𝗯𝗲𝗮𝘂𝘁𝗶𝗳𝘂𝗹? 𝗜 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝗻𝗮 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝗪𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗶𝘀 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲? 𝗪𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗲 𝘁𝗼 𝗺𝗲 𝘀𝗼𝗺𝗲𝗱𝗮𝘆? ]

At the part where you all were supposed to wave your fingers to the crowd, and do the 'choosing' step where you had to point at random people at the crowd, you only pointed at him, and gained an ❝𝙊𝙤𝙤𝙤𝙤𝙤𝙝!❞ from the volleyball club. 

And Yamaguchi Tadashi fainted. 

…….

𝘼𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙣𝙪𝙧𝙨𝙚'𝙨 𝙤𝙛𝙛𝙞𝙘𝙚...

Yamaguchi groaned, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. ❝𝗪𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗵𝗮𝗽𝗽𝗲𝗻𝗲𝗱...? 𝗪𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗮𝗺 𝗜-❞  
❝𝗙𝗶𝗻𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆.❞ Tsukkishima sighed, standing up. ❝𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝗽𝗮𝘀𝘀𝗲𝗱 𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗺 𝗲𝗮𝗿𝗹𝗶𝗲𝗿.❞

❝𝗛𝘂𝗵-?❞ ……. Yamaguchi’s face turned red, recalling what had happened not too long ago. Your face, blowing him kisses, winking at him, pointing at him cutely appeared in his mind. 

❝𝗘-𝗲𝗮𝗿-𝗲𝗮𝗿𝗹𝗶𝗲𝗿...! 𝗪𝗮𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁-❞ 𝑊𝑎𝑠 𝑡𝘩𝑎𝑡 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑛 𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑙?!, Yamaguchi was screaming inside his head.  
Tsukishima clicked his tongue. ❝𝗝𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗴𝗲𝘁 𝗶𝘁 𝗼𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵. 𝗦𝗼𝗺𝗲𝗼𝗻𝗲'𝘀 𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝘁𝗼 𝘀𝗲𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂.❞. He said and immediately went away. ❝𝗔𝗵- 𝘄𝗮𝗶𝘁- 𝗧𝘀𝘂... 𝗧𝘀𝘂𝗸𝗸𝗶!❞

Slowly, you peeked into the curtains, cheeks flushed, your hair a mess. Yamaguchi straightened his back, eyes wide. ❝𝗘𝗿𝗿𝗿. 𝗛𝗶𝗶𝗶...?❞, you started, slowly making your way to him. 

He was just as red as you now. ❝[𝗟/𝗡]-𝘀𝗲𝗻𝗽𝗮𝗶...❞, his breathe hitched.

❝𝗪𝗮𝗶𝘁. 𝗦𝗵𝘂𝘀𝗵.❞, you started before he could say anything. You took the seat next to his bed where his tall friend sat at earlier.

❝𝗥𝗲𝗺𝗲𝗺𝗯𝗲𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘁𝗶𝗺𝗲 𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗻 𝘄𝗲 𝗳𝗶𝗿𝘀𝘁 𝗺𝗲𝘁 𝗮𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗿𝗼𝗼𝗳𝘁𝗼𝗽 𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗜 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗽𝗿𝗮𝗰𝘁𝗶𝗰𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗺𝘆 𝗿𝗼𝘂𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗲𝘀? 𝗡𝗼, 𝗶𝘁 𝘄𝗮𝘀𝗻'𝘁 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝗮𝘁 𝗳𝗶𝗿𝘀𝘁 𝘀𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁, 𝗯𝘂𝘁... 𝘄𝗲 𝗸𝗲𝗽𝘁 𝗿𝘂𝗻𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗶𝗻𝘁𝗼 𝗲𝗮𝗰𝗵 𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿. 𝗔𝗻𝗱 𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗻 𝘄𝗲 𝗱𝗼, 𝗶𝘁'𝘀 𝗮𝗹𝘄𝗮𝘆𝘀 𝗮 𝗺𝗲𝘀𝘀. 𝗪𝗲 𝗲𝗻𝗱𝗲𝗱 𝘂𝗽 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗲𝗮𝗰𝗵 𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗮 𝗯𝗶𝘁.❞, you paused, fidgeting with your fingers. ❝𝗧𝗵𝗮𝘁... 𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝘁𝗶𝗺𝗲, 𝗜 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗽𝗮𝘀𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗯𝘆 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗴𝘆𝗺, 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗴𝘂𝘆𝘀 𝘄𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗼𝗻 𝗯𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗸. 𝗜 𝘀𝗮𝘄 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗻𝗲𝗮𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘀𝗵 𝗮𝗿𝗲𝗮, 𝗜 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝘁𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗴𝗼 𝘂𝗽 𝘁𝗼 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗮𝗹𝗸 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗜 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱𝗻'𝘁. 𝗬𝗼𝘂... 𝗱𝗶𝗽𝗽𝗲𝗱 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗱 𝘂𝗻𝗱𝗲𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗿𝘂𝗻𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗳𝗮𝘂𝗰𝗲𝘁 𝗮-𝗮𝗻𝗱... 𝗮𝗻𝗱...❞, you paused, and took a deep, shaky breathe. 

But you couldn’t continue anymore and you melted, burying your face in your hands. ❝...𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘁...𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗱𝘀𝗼𝗺𝗲...❞, was all Yamaguchi heard after that. He was a red, flustered statue. Congrats, [F/N]-senpai, you broke him. 

It was a long pause. It seriously took Yamaguchi the time to process all this information because he, himself, had been crushing on you, too. He’d seen you practicing a lot of times at the rooftop, and inside the dance room whenever he went to the gym for practice, and he’d always find himself looking at you. He’d seen the many expressions on your face quite too often at random times, at random places… With you, ruffling your hair when you couldn’t get whatever you were studying right, when you get pissed when that vending machine decides to never give you your drinks properly – oh, wow, Yamaguchi thought he was some… stalker but he couldn’t help this since every encounter he’d have with you were purely unintentional!

❝... 𝗜 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂, 𝗮 𝗹𝗶𝘁𝘁𝗹𝗲 𝘁𝗼𝗼 𝗺𝘂𝗰𝗵, 𝗵𝗼𝗻𝗲𝘀𝘁𝗹𝘆, 𝗬𝗮𝗺𝗮𝗴𝘂𝗰𝗵𝗶-𝗸𝘂𝗻.❞, you muttered, glancing at him through your fingers. ❝𝗜'𝗺 𝘀𝗼𝗿𝗿𝘆... 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗵𝗮𝗱 𝗴𝗼𝘁 𝘁𝗼 𝗯𝗲... 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗲𝗶𝗿𝗱𝗲𝘀𝘁 𝗰𝗼𝗻𝗳𝗲𝘀𝘀𝗶𝗼𝗻 𝘆𝗼𝘂'𝗱 𝗽𝗿𝗼𝗯𝗮𝗯𝗹𝘆 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿...❞, you huffed and whined, stuffing your face back into your palms.  
❝... 𝗕𝘂𝘁 𝗜'𝘃𝗲 𝗮𝗹𝘄𝗮𝘆𝘀 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲𝗱 𝘆𝗼𝘂... 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗮𝘀 𝗺𝘂𝗰𝗵, [𝗟/𝗡]-𝘀𝗲𝗻𝗽𝗮𝗶.❞, he muttered in response, looking away, scratching the back of his head. 

You jolted up your seat, staring at your first-year crush with wide eyes who flinched. ❝.......... 𝗪𝗵𝗮𝘁?❞  
He looks at you, then turns away, then looks at you again.

❝𝗜... 𝗻𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝘄𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂'𝗱 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝗶𝗻𝘁𝗲𝗿𝗲𝘀𝘁 𝗶𝗻 𝗺𝗲. 𝗜'𝗺 𝗹𝗶𝘁𝗲𝗿𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝗮 𝗻𝗼𝗯𝗼𝗱𝘆 𝗯𝘂𝘁-❞, Yamaguchi muttered, almost eating some of the words out of his mouths and inhaled. ❝𝗜 𝗹-𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂... 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗮𝘀 𝗺𝘂𝗰𝗵, [𝗟/𝗡]-𝘀𝗲𝗻𝗽𝗮𝗶𝘀𝗼𝘄𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗽𝗹𝗲𝗮𝘀𝗲𝗴𝗼𝗼𝘂𝘁𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵𝗺𝗲?❞

With a smile, you sat onto the edge of the bed and leaned close, planting a kiss on his cheek.

And Yamaguchi fainted. 

Again.


	6. [N. Yuu] - 𝗧𝗲𝘀𝘁𝘀

To be honest, you're not sure how it started. Maybe it was that time, when you and Nishinoya Yuu weren't that close yet.

It was during exams, and you, having vigorously prepared yourself way ahead of time, had no trouble answering your last test. You had a lot of spare time so now, you were just re-reading your answers when you heard soft grumbling. 𝘈𝘩𝘩, it's that cute but loud guy. Nishinoya Yuu. You recalled that he was a member of the school's volleyball team, and he was a pretty skilled libero. You leaned to the side a little to sneak a glance at him and you instantly took note of that troubled look on his face. Without meaning to, you glanced down at his paper and your eyes widened in surprise. 

He had only answered a few numbers. 

❛𝘗𝘰𝘰𝘳 𝘨𝘶𝘺.❜, you thought to yourself and sighed softly. You straightened your back as your eyes now landed onto the figure of your teacher who was slowly pacing in front of the class. You sat near the middle row, at the side, next to the windows, by the way. 

You have no idea what took over your mind and decided to grab onto your test paper. With your eyes on your teacher, you tapped onto your classmate's desk. This startled him a little bit. 

❛𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘪𝘯 𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦?❜, He thought as he looked up at you with a questioning look. 

❝𝗦𝘄𝗮𝗽.❞

His eyes widened at what you said and frantically looked around. ❝𝗪𝗮𝗶𝘁- 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁?!❞, He whisper-shouted. He lifted his paper a little, mouthing that he barely answered stuff, worried that the two of you might get caught.

❝𝗝𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗴𝗶𝘃𝗲 𝗺𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗽𝗮𝗽𝗲𝗿𝘀!❞, You whisper-shouted back.

He blinked a few times, and swiftly, the two of you swapped papers. 

Nishinoya looked around, wondering id anyone saw what happened, but it seems like everyone else was just too focused on their own test papers. He didn't know what to feel, but his heart was thunping loudly inside his chest.

He pretended to think and worry, making small random scribbles when the teacher turned around, only to erase them after a while when the teacher glanced away. Oh hell no, he didn't wanna ruin your test paper with his handwriting. ❝[𝗟/𝗡] [𝗙/𝗡], 𝗵𝘂𝗵...❞, he muttered as he read your name on the test paper, smiling a little bit. His eyes landed onto your back. You were helping him. You were answering his test for him. He didn't even know much about you, but you saved him!

The teacher was now pacing around at the next column of students, facing the back, admiring the small designs on the walls of your classroom. You were kind of stressed at the messy scribbling on your classmate's test paper which you deemed to be his handwriting, but you tried your best to write in a way as if it was him so... You wrote in a messy way. 

❝𝟭𝟬 𝗺𝗶𝗻𝘂𝘁𝗲𝘀 𝗹𝗲𝗳𝘁.❞, Your teacher announced, pacing back to the front, to his desk. You decided not change the numbers that he already answered, so you left them at that. After quickly rechecking everything, you turned back to him, surprised that he was looking at you intently. 

You give him a nod, signalling him to swap once again. And just like earlier, you two swapped swiftly just in time before the teacher caught you two. ❝𝗔𝗹𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁, 𝘁𝗶𝗺𝗲'𝘀 𝘂𝗽. 𝗣𝗮𝘀𝘀 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗽𝗮𝗽𝗲𝗿𝘀 𝗳𝗼𝗿𝘄𝗮𝗿𝗱, 𝗳𝗶𝗻𝗶𝘀𝗵𝗲𝗱 𝗼𝗿 𝘂𝗻𝗳𝗶𝗻𝗶𝘀𝗵𝗲𝗱.❞

And so, you turned, waiting for Nishinoya to hand out his test. He passed it to you with that dumb, infectious grin. You smiled back at him and proceeded to pass the papers forward. 

❝𝗢𝗸𝗮𝘆, 𝘄𝗼𝗮𝗵. 𝗜 𝗱𝗶𝗱 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗲𝘅𝗽𝗲𝗰𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁.❞, he started, chuckling. He never knew you had the guts to do something like that. ❝𝙏𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙠 𝙮𝙤𝙪.❞  
❝𝗪𝗲𝗹𝗹, 𝗜 𝘀𝗮𝘄 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘄𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗱 𝗼𝗳 𝘀𝘂𝗳𝗳𝗲𝗿𝗶𝗻𝗴. 𝗕𝘂𝘁 𝗱𝗼𝗻'𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗲𝘅𝗽𝗲𝗰𝘁 𝗳𝘂𝗹𝗹 𝗺𝗮𝗿𝗸𝘀! 𝗜 𝗱𝗶𝗱𝗻'𝘁 𝗯𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗴𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗼𝗻𝗲𝘀 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗮𝗹𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱𝘆 𝗮𝗻𝘀𝘄𝗲𝗿𝗲𝗱.❞, you explained, to which he laughs at.  
❝𝗦𝘁𝗶𝗹𝗹! 𝗧𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗸𝘀 𝘀𝗼 𝗺𝘂𝗰𝗵, [𝗟/𝗡]-𝘀𝗮𝗻! 𝗬𝗼𝘂'𝗿𝗲 𝗴𝗼𝗱𝘀𝗲𝗻𝘁.❞  
❝𝗗𝗼𝗻'𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗳𝗹𝗮𝘁𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝗺𝗲. 𝗧𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗶𝘀 𝗮 𝗼𝗻𝗲-𝘁𝗶𝗺𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴, 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄? 𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝗯𝗲𝘁𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝘀𝘁𝘂𝗱𝘆 𝘄𝗲𝗹𝗹 𝗻𝗲𝘅𝘁 𝘁𝗶𝗺𝗲.❞

Before Nishinoya could respond to that, the teacher spoke up. ❝𝗔𝗹𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁. 𝗡𝗼 𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗲 𝗽𝗮𝗽𝗲𝗿𝘀? 𝗚𝗼𝗼𝗱. 𝗞𝗲𝗲𝗽 𝗶𝘁 𝗶𝗳 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲𝗻'𝘁 𝗽𝗮𝘀𝘀𝗲𝗱 𝘆𝗲𝘁. 𝗚𝗼𝗼𝗱 𝘄𝗼𝗿𝗸, 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘆𝗼𝗻𝗲. 𝗖𝗹𝗮𝘀𝘀 𝗱𝗶𝘀𝗺𝗶𝘀𝘀𝗲𝗱.❞. Sigh. Classic Sir Muramasa. After the class bowed goodye to your teacher, you sighed in relief, getting startled when Nishinoya suddenly appeared in front of your desk. 

𝘖𝘩, 𝘸𝘰𝘸. You could feel heat rising to your cheeks. He looked absolutely cute. Like an excited puppy. He had his hands on your desk, big bright eyes wide, staring into your [E/C] orbs, a contagious smile on his lips. 

❝𝗧𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗸 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘀𝗼 𝗺𝘂𝗰𝗵, [𝗟/𝗡]-𝘀𝗮𝗻! 𝗛𝗼𝘄 𝗮𝗯𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗮 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝘀𝗼 𝗼𝗻𝗲-𝘁𝗶𝗺𝗲-𝗼𝗻𝗹𝘆 𝗹𝘂𝗻𝗰𝗵 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗺𝗲 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗺 𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝗼𝗻?❞

And that was 3 months ago. 

Today, you had your chemistry lecture, and you had grown closer to the one seating behind you. You were focusing, but not as how you always did - you were zoning out, when suddenly you felt something flick into your arms. You flinched, surprised. It was a small piece of folded paper. You look around to see who sent this, and suddenly, you heard Nishinoya cough softly from behind you.. 

❝𝗡𝗼𝘆𝗮-𝗸𝘂𝗻?❞, You asked, whispering. 

❝[𝗡/𝗡]-𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗻, 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱 𝗶𝘁~❞, he answered, that usual grin that you adored so much played onto his lips. You shook your head. 𝘚𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢 𝘥𝘰𝘳𝘬. 

Carefully, not wanting your teacher to find out, you open the piece of paper. 

[𝙒𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙜𝙤 𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙤𝙣 𝙖 𝙙𝙖𝙩𝙚 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙢𝙚, 𝙉𝙞𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙤𝙮𝙖 𝙔𝙪𝙪, 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙂𝙪𝙖𝙧𝙙𝙞𝙖𝙣 𝘿𝙚𝙞𝙩𝙮, 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙗𝙚𝙨𝙩 𝙛𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙣𝙙, 𝙛𝙪𝙩𝙪𝙧𝙚 𝙗𝙤𝙮𝙛𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙣𝙙, 𝙛𝙪𝙩𝙪𝙧𝙚 𝙝𝙪𝙨𝙗𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙡𝙖𝙩𝙚𝙧?

𝘼.) 𝙔𝙚𝙨  
𝘼.) 𝙃𝙚𝙡𝙡, 𝙮𝙚𝙨  
𝘽.) 𝘼𝘽𝙎𝙊𝙇𝙐𝙏𝙀𝙇𝙔!  
𝘾.) 𝘼𝙧𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙛𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙠𝙞𝙣' 𝙠𝙞𝙙𝙙𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙢𝙚? 𝙔𝙀𝙀𝙀𝙀𝙎𝙎𝙎]

You snapped your head to look at him, your eyes wide as saucers, your face as red as a tomato. He was blushing too, scratching the back of his head. ❝𝗞𝗲𝗲𝗽 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴. 𝗕𝗼𝘁𝘁𝗼𝗺 𝗽𝗮𝗿𝘁.❞ He whispered. 

[𝙄 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙖 𝙡𝙤𝙩, [𝙁/𝙉]-𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙣. : )  
𝙄'𝙫𝙚 𝙖𝙡𝙬𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙙𝙞𝙙, 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙘𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙚𝙭𝙖𝙢 𝙙𝙖𝙮. 𝙄 𝙩𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙙𝙞𝙙𝙣'𝙩 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙢𝙚 𝙗𝙚𝙘𝙖𝙪𝙨𝙚 𝙄 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙩𝙤𝙤 𝙖𝙣𝙣𝙤𝙮𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙮𝙤𝙪. 𝙄'𝙢 𝙨𝙪𝙧𝙥𝙧𝙞𝙨𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙖𝙘𝙩𝙪𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮 𝙨𝙪𝙘𝙝 𝙖 𝙘𝙝𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙖𝙬𝙚𝙨𝙤𝙢𝙚 𝙥𝙚𝙧𝙨𝙤𝙣! 𝙄𝙛 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙘𝙖𝙣'𝙩 𝙧𝙚𝙩𝙪𝙧𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙨𝙚 𝙛𝙚𝙚𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙨, 𝙘𝙖𝙣 𝙬𝙚 𝙥𝙡𝙚𝙖𝙨𝙚 𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙮 𝙖𝙨 𝙛𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙣𝙙𝙨?]

You hurriedly scribbled onto the piece of paper. Bowing quickly when you realized that the teacher had dismissed the class already. Nishinoya rose from his seat, and slowly made his way to yours. 

❝𝗛𝗲𝘆, [𝗡/𝗡]-𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗻-❞

You stood up from your seat and practically shoved the poor piece of paper to his chest.

❝𝗜... 𝗜 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝘁𝗼 𝗴𝗼, 𝗡𝗼𝘆𝗮-𝗸𝘂𝗻!❞, And with that, you fled. 

Expecting that you had written something to his dismay, he felt his heart pop when you encircled every answer to the single question on the paper. With hearts. WITH HEARTS. 𝘠𝘖𝘜 𝘋𝘙𝘌𝘞 𝘏𝘌𝘈𝘙𝘛𝘚. 𝘠𝘖𝘜 𝘍𝘙𝘌𝘈𝘒𝘐𝘕' 𝘎𝘈𝘝𝘌 𝘏𝘐𝘔 𝘏𝘌𝘈𝘙𝘛𝘚 𝘖𝘕 𝘈 𝘗𝘐𝘌𝘊𝘌 𝘖𝘍 𝘗𝘈𝘗𝘌-

His cheeks flushed vermillion at the reply to his note at the bottom part. 

𝙄'𝙫𝙚 𝙖𝙡𝙬𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙩𝙤𝙤, 𝙉𝙤𝙮𝙖-𝙠𝙪𝙣. 𝙄𝙣 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙝𝙤𝙣𝙚𝙨𝙩𝙮, 𝙄 𝙙𝙞𝙙𝙣'𝙩 𝙩𝙧𝙮 𝙩𝙤 𝙞𝙣𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙖𝙘𝙩 𝙢𝙪𝙘𝙝 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙗𝙚𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙚 𝙗𝙚𝙘𝙖𝙪𝙨𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙩𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝𝙩 𝙄 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙨𝙪𝙘𝙝 𝙖 𝙗𝙤𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙥𝙚𝙧𝙨𝙤𝙣. 𝙄'𝙢 𝙨𝙤 𝙨𝙤𝙧𝙧𝙮. 𝘽𝙪𝙩 𝙄 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪. 

\- 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙗𝙚𝙨𝙩 𝙛𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙣𝙙, 𝙛𝙪𝙩𝙪𝙧𝙚 𝙜𝙞𝙧𝙡𝙛𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙣𝙙, 𝙛𝙪𝙩𝙪𝙧𝙚 𝙬𝙞𝙛𝙚, [𝙇/𝙉] [𝙁/𝙉].

..... Nishinoya screams out in happiness, bolting outside to chase after you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝘽𝙊𝙉𝙐𝙎:
> 
> ❝𝗜... 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘀𝗼 𝗺𝘂𝗰𝗵, [𝗡/𝗡]-𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗻...❞, Nishinoya whispered against your ear, heavy breathes followed. You squirmed, gasping softly. ❝𝙒-𝙬𝙖𝙞𝙩...❞, You whined. 
> 
> ❝𝗡-𝗡𝗼𝘆𝗮-𝗸𝘂𝗻, 𝗶𝘁 𝗵𝘂𝗿𝘁𝘀..!❞. You squeaked. 
> 
> Hinata Shouyo and Kageyama Tobio stopped in their tracks, hearing that weird sound that came from the janitor's closet.
> 
> ❝𝗪𝗮𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁... [𝗙/𝗡]-𝘀𝗲𝗻𝗽𝗮𝗶?❞, Hinata asks the taller male beside him, blushing. 
> 
> ❝𝗜 𝗱𝗼𝗻'𝘁....𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗸 𝘀-❞  
> ❝𝗔-𝗮𝗵, 𝗡𝗼𝘆𝗮...! 𝗦𝗧𝗢𝗣!❞, The voice shrieked, followed by a male - which they deemed as Nishinoya's, laughter. 
> 
> The two first years' faces exploded red and they gasped, screaming as they ran away. 
> 
> Noya was squeezing you in his arms inside the small room, and he was rubbing his cheek against yours. ❝𝗕𝘂𝘁 𝗜'𝗺 𝘁𝗼𝗼 𝗵𝗮𝗽𝗽𝘆!❞, he giggled all too happily, finally able to hug you and cling to you when you ran away from him earlier.
> 
> You groaned at your clingy, puppy of a boyfriend. But he's so cute. And you really really like him.


	7. [S. Kenjirou][MedTech!AU][College!AU] - 𝗦𝘂𝗿𝗽𝗿𝗶𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗴𝗹𝘆 𝗦𝗶𝗰𝗸𝗲𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴𝗹𝘆 𝗦𝘄𝗲𝗲𝘁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ A/N: mentions of blood and needle. I thought of this AU, thinking back about what happened to me and my lab partner before while we were practicing venipuncture. Author-chan is a MedTech studentt ehe ]
> 
> ❝𝗦𝗵𝗶𝗿𝗮𝗯𝘂!❞, you looked up at him with puppy eyes. ❝𝗔𝗴𝗵, 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗽 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴! 𝗜’𝗹𝗹 𝗯𝗲 𝗴-𝗴𝗲𝗻𝘁𝗹𝗲.❞, realizing how… 𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘺 that sounded coming out of his mouth, he shook his head to focus once more, not daring to look at your blushing face.

𝗛𝗮𝗿𝗱𝘄𝗼𝗿𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴? Check.  
𝗦𝗺𝗲𝗹𝗹𝘀 𝗴𝗼𝗼𝗱? Check.  
𝗦𝗺𝗮𝗿𝘁? Check.  
𝗡𝗶𝗰𝗲 𝗯𝗼𝗱𝘆? Check.  
𝗖𝘂𝘁𝗲 𝗳𝗮𝗰𝗲? Check.  
𝗚𝗼𝗼𝗱 𝗽𝗲𝗿𝘀𝗼𝗻𝗮𝗹𝗶𝘁𝘆? …

𝘚𝘪𝘨𝘩. Shirabu Kenjirou had been your classmate once back in high school at Shiratorizawa, and now, in your first year of college as a student studying Medical Technology, you were classmates again. Although, you barely talked to him before thanks to his intolerable salty ass personality, but you knew a little bit about him. Shirabu Kenjirou was a little piece of shit. He’s the living epitome of salt. Every ocean in the whole world can’t compare to him. Although, you gotta admit, he looks cute with his latte-colored head and that annoying asymmetrical bangs that he has that makes you want to sweep it away and press a kiss onto his salty ass forehead.

𝘚𝘪𝘨𝘩. ❝𝙒𝙝𝙮 𝙙𝙤 𝙄 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙖 𝙘𝙧𝙪𝙨𝙝 𝙤𝙣 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙬𝙝𝙮 𝙙𝙤 𝙄 𝙨𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙙 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙖 𝙘𝙧𝙚𝙚𝙥?❞, you thought to yourself.

If only Shirabu knew how to relax and knew how to be nice and not be a jerk every second of his life when he uses his mouth. 

𝘚𝘪𝘨𝘩.

❝𝗢𝗶, 𝗱𝘂𝗺𝗯𝗮𝘀𝘀.❞ Speaking of the devil.  
You felt a hand on top of your head. ❝𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝘄𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝘇𝗼𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗮𝗴𝗮𝗶𝗻. 𝗔𝗻𝗱 𝘄𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗽 𝘀𝗶𝗴𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝗮𝗻 𝗼𝗹𝗱 𝗹𝗮𝗱𝘆?❞, Shirabu spoke, voice sounding bored. 

You felt your cheeks heat up, slightly embarrassed at the fact that you were zoning out thanks to your little throwback moments with your crush, and that he looked so handsome, standing there right in front of you with his lab gown opened as he straightened it out. He clicked his tongue and his eyebrows furrowed. ❝𝗪𝗵𝗮𝘁? 𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝗼𝗸𝗮𝘆?❞

You cleared your throat and groaned. ❝𝗜 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮𝗯𝗼𝘂𝘁… 𝘀𝗼𝗺𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘀.❞, you muttered out, and he just rolled his eyes at you, closing his buttons and watched him wear a pair of gloves after sanitizing his hands with alcohol. ❝𝗪𝗲’𝗿𝗲 𝗮𝗯𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝘁𝗼 𝗽𝗿𝗮𝗰𝘁𝗶𝗰𝗲 𝘃𝗲𝗻𝗶𝗽𝘂𝗻𝗰𝘁𝘂𝗿𝗲, 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗯𝗲 𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗲 𝗶𝗺𝗽𝗼𝗿𝘁𝗮𝗻𝘁?❞, then takes a mask and wore it. 

❝𝗪𝗲- 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁?!❞ Your eyes grew wide, surprised at what the lattehead just said. ❝𝗪𝗮𝗶𝘁, 𝗜’𝗺 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱𝘆 𝘆𝗲𝘁!❞, you whined, hugging your arms to your chest. Shirabu groaned. ❝𝗔𝗹𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁, 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁’𝘀 𝗶𝘁. 𝗜’𝗺 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗴𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗽𝗮𝗿𝘁𝗻𝗲𝗿𝘀.❞, he said, putting his hands to his hips as he glared at you. He said that but you both know he couldn’t do that. 

❝𝗕-𝗯𝘂𝘁- 𝗯𝘂𝘁- 𝗜’𝗺 𝘀𝗰𝗮𝗿𝗲𝗱..!❞, you whined once again. Well, Shirabu is a very dependable person but still – you’re pretty sure this is his first time performing such procedure. ❝𝗜𝘁 𝘄𝗼𝗻’𝘁 𝘁𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝗹𝗼𝗻𝗴.❞, he replied shortly, and the softness in his voice surprised you. ❝𝗙𝗶𝗻𝗲. 𝗜 𝘁𝗿𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂, 𝗟𝗮𝘁𝘁𝗲𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗱.❞ He rolled his eyes at you.

And you kind of regret that as he put on the tourniquet around your arm. You tensed up as he tapped his fingers around your antecubital area, trying to find a vein. He was just silent the while time, focusing hard. You always liked it when Shirabu went to his ‘focus mode’. You flinched lightly when you felt his fingers closing your palm, face all red. 

The tips of his ears turn red as well. ❝𝗪-𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁? 𝗜 𝗰𝗮𝗻’𝘁 𝗳𝗲𝗲𝗹 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝘃𝗲𝗶𝗻𝘀 𝗽𝗿𝗼𝗽𝗲𝗿𝗹𝘆.❞. You looked away in response to that. 

You felt him tap on an area a few times more before releasing the tourniquet. He went to prepare the materials he needed, opening an alcohol swab and disinfected the spot where he tapped on as he readied the syringe, making sure he locked the needle, and tested the plunger a few times. He also placed a bandage near him, and a gauze pad. 

You practically whimpered when he reattached the tourniquet and uncapped the needle. ❝𝗦𝗵𝗶𝗿𝗮𝗯𝘂!❞, you looked up at him with puppy eyes. ❝𝗔𝗴𝗵, 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗽 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴! 𝗜’𝗹𝗹 𝗯𝗲 𝗴-𝗴𝗲𝗻𝘁𝗹𝗲.❞, realizing how… 𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘺 that sounded coming out of his mouth, he shook his head to focus once more, not daring to look at your blushing face. 

And there, you felt it. You winced at the entry. It didn’t hurt, but it did feel uncomfortable. You slowly turned your head to look at Shirabu’s work. ❝𝗣𝗹𝗲𝗮𝘀𝗲, 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗿𝗲𝗹𝗮𝘅 𝗮 𝗯𝗶𝘁, [𝗟/𝗡]-𝘀𝗮𝗻.❞, he muttered, pulling onto the plunger with his other hand. 

And he didn’t know where it went wrong. Suddenly, there was a drop of blood that leaked out of your soft skin. Carefully, he stopped pulling onto the plunger and reached for the prepared gauze pad, wiping that small spot of blood away. ❝𝗖𝗮𝗻 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗽 𝗻𝗼𝘄?❞, you pleaded. His eyes flickered up, looking into yours before sighing a bit. The barrel was almost full. ❝𝗝𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗮 𝗯𝗶𝘁…. 𝗼𝗵- 𝗦𝗛𝗜𝗧!❞, He exclaimed as suddenly, blood dripping down your arm. His hold onto the syringe almost faltered. ❝𝗪𝗵𝗮𝘁’𝘀 𝘄𝗿𝗼𝗻𝗴, 𝗦𝗵𝗶𝗿𝗮𝗯𝘂-𝘀𝗮𝗻?❞, the professor immediately walked to the two of you to help.

The sight of blood on your arm alarmed you and you went pale. Shirabu almost panics but remained his composure for your sake, swiftly detaching the tourniquet, and quickly but carefully pulling the needle out of your arm. He presses the gauze pad onto the spot. ❝𝗣𝗹𝗲𝗮𝘀𝗲 𝗵𝗼𝗹𝗱.❞, quickly, he fished the cap with one hand and proceeded to discard the used materials as your professor cleaned the mess on your arm. ❝𝗜𝘁’𝘀 𝗼𝗸𝗮𝘆, [𝗟/𝗡]-𝘀𝗮𝗻. 𝗗𝗼𝗻'𝘁 𝘄𝗼𝗿𝗿𝘆. 𝗪𝗲'𝗿𝗲 𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲. 𝗡𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗯𝗮𝗱 𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗵𝗮𝗽𝗽𝗲𝗻, 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗵𝗲 𝗱𝗶𝗱𝗻’𝘁 𝗺𝗲𝗮𝗻 𝘁𝗼 𝗵𝘂𝗿𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂.❞, he patted your head. ❝𝗦𝗵𝗶𝗿𝗮𝗯𝘂-𝘀𝗮𝗻, 𝗮𝘁𝘁𝗲𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗽𝗮𝘁𝗶𝗲𝗻𝘁. 𝗖𝗮𝗹𝗺 𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗱𝗼𝘄𝗻, 𝗮𝗹𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁? 𝗙𝗮𝗻 𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗱𝗼𝗻’𝘁 𝗹𝗲𝘁 𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗳𝗮𝗶𝗻𝘁.❞

❝𝗬𝗲𝘀, 𝘀𝗶𝗿. 𝗧𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗸 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘀𝗶𝗿.❞, Shirabu bowed as your professor walked away, trying to shoo your classmates away. ❝𝗦𝗼, 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗮𝗻 𝗲𝘅𝗮𝗺𝗽𝗹𝗲 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗳𝗲𝘄 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗽𝗹𝗶𝗰𝗮𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻𝘀 𝗮𝘀 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗽𝗲𝗿𝗳𝗼𝗿𝗺 𝘃𝗲𝗻𝗶𝗽𝘂𝗻𝗰𝘁𝘂𝗿𝗲, 𝗰𝗹𝗮𝘀𝘀. 𝗣𝗹𝗲𝗮𝘀𝗲 𝗳𝗼𝗰𝘂𝘀 𝗼𝗻 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝗽𝗮𝗿𝘁𝗻𝗲𝗿𝘀.❞, the professor said as Shirabu started fanning you after putting a bandage on the area he punctured. You realized he had discarded his gloves and mask, and the worried look on his face was evident. He sat across you. ❝𝗜’𝗺 𝘀𝗼𝗿𝗿𝘆- 𝗜-❞ He huffed, clenching his fist. Frustrated, he ran his fingers through his hair. ❝𝗗𝗼𝗲𝘀 𝗶𝘁 𝗵𝘂𝗿𝘁 𝘀𝗼 𝗺𝘂𝗰𝗵? 𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝘄𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗽𝗮𝗹𝗲. 𝗩𝗲𝗿𝘆 𝗽𝗮𝗹𝗲. 𝗜 𝗱𝗼𝗻’𝘁 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝘁 𝘁𝗼 𝗵𝘂𝗿𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂. 𝗜’𝗺 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗳𝗶𝘁 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗿𝘀𝗲. 𝗜𝗳 𝗜 𝗲𝗻𝗱 𝘂𝗽 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗵𝘂𝗿𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘆 𝗹𝗮𝗯 𝗽𝗿𝗮𝗰𝘁𝗶𝗰𝗲, 𝗜’𝗱 𝗿𝗮𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝘀𝗵𝗶𝗳𝘁 𝗮𝗹𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱𝘆.❞, he rambled.

You chuckled softly at this. You never saw this side of him. It was too charming. You still feel a little dizzy, but you never thought that your crush could be this cute, and that you would live to a moment where he would be worrying this much for you. ❝𝗠𝘆…𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗳𝗲𝗲𝗹𝘀 𝘄𝗲𝗮𝗸 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗶𝘁 𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗯𝗲 𝗳𝗶𝗻𝗲. 𝗜’𝗺 𝗳𝗶𝗻𝗲, 𝗼𝗸𝗮𝘆? 𝗜𝘁’𝘀 𝗳𝗶𝗻𝗲. 𝗦𝘁𝗼𝗽 𝘀𝗽𝗼𝘂𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗻𝗼𝗻𝘀𝗲𝗻𝘀𝗲.❞, you replied, trying to talk casually. He looked even more frustrated at this. ❝𝗡𝗼, 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗱𝗼𝗻’𝘁 𝘂𝗻𝗱𝗲𝗿𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗻𝗱. 𝗜 𝗰𝗮𝗻’𝘁-❞  
❝𝗦𝗵𝗶𝗿𝗮𝗯𝘂-𝘀𝗮𝗻.❞, you sighed. ❝𝗬𝗼𝘂’𝗿𝗲 𝘀𝗼 𝗴𝗼𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼 𝘁𝗿𝗲𝗮𝘁 𝗺𝗲 𝗯𝗼𝗯𝗮 𝗮𝗳𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀, 𝗺𝗺?❞  
It took him a while to respond, and you swear, he just sat there, looking like a deflated balloon, glancing at your arm sadly.

That’s it. 𝘏𝘦’𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘤𝘶𝘵𝘦. Right now, he looked like a small puppy. 

With your uninjured arm, you grab the collar of his lab coat and pulled him close, and quickly, gave a peck on his cheek. 

…. Your eyes grew as wide as saucers. ❝𝗘𝗿- 𝗨𝗵- 𝗦𝗵𝗶𝗿𝗮𝗯𝘂-𝘀𝗮𝗻-❞ you covered your mouth, your face as red as a tomato.

Shirabu looked at you, dumbstruck, face just as red as yours. ❝….. 𝗞𝗲𝗻𝗷𝗶𝗿𝗼𝘂.❞, he muttered quietly as he glances to his sides before leaning close and kissing your cheek in return. He pulled back, looking away as he fanned your face, holding your hand with the other. 

❝𝗦𝗵𝗶𝗿𝗮𝗯𝘂 𝗞𝗲𝗻𝗷𝗶𝗿𝗼𝘂-𝘀𝗮𝗻, 𝘆𝗼𝘂’𝗿𝗲 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝘀𝘂𝗽𝗽𝗼𝘀𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗳𝗹𝗶𝗿𝘁 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗽𝗮𝘁𝗶𝗲𝗻𝘁.❞, the two of you snapped out of it, you, whining, and Kenjirou groaning at one of your classmates. 

𝙀𝙣𝙙 𝙤𝙛 𝙘𝙡𝙖𝙨𝙨.

The two of you held hands, walking slowly to the boba shop in silence, after Kenjirou kept apologizing.  
❝[𝗙/𝗡].❞, he started, squeezing your hand gently. 

It had been the first time since you allowed him to call you by your first name in return from earlier's events. You hummed, tilting your head a little. ❝𝗦𝗼... 𝘂𝗵, 𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗻?❞

Too cute. ❝𝗦𝗶𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗻 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁?❞, you raised a brow at him. His brows knitted and looked away for a moment, huffing. You notice the twinge of red on the tip of his ear. 

You have no idea what came into you as you leaned close to nibble on his ear. He almost screamed, jerking away. He stops in his tracks, hiding his face with the back of his arm. ❝𝗪-𝘄𝗵𝗮-𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁- [𝗙/𝗡]!❞

❝𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝘀𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗸 𝗮𝘁 𝗺𝗲 𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗻 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘀𝗽𝗲𝗮𝗸.❞, you pouted at him. 

He paced back and forth. He looked like an idiot. But he was your idiot. Oh wait, scratch that. Your smart idiot. 

❝𝗜 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲𝗱 𝘆𝗼𝘂... 𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝘄𝗲 𝘄𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗶𝗻 𝗵𝗶𝗴𝗵 𝘀𝗰𝗵𝗼𝗼𝗹.❞  
❝...❞  
❝𝗞𝗲𝗻𝗷𝗶𝗿𝗼𝘂-𝗸𝘂𝗻?❞  
❝... 𝗠𝗲 𝘁𝗼𝗼.❞  
❝𝗥𝗲𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆, 𝗞𝗲𝗻𝗷𝗶-𝗸𝘂𝗻?❞  
❝...❞  
❝𝗜 𝗮𝗹𝘄𝗮𝘆𝘀 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝘁𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗰𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁. 𝗜 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂, 𝗞𝗲𝗻𝗷𝗶-𝗸𝘂𝗻~❞, 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗳𝗮𝗰𝗲𝗱 𝗵𝗶𝗺, 𝘀𝗺𝗶𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘀𝘄𝗲𝗲𝘁𝗹𝘆.  
❝𝗜'𝘃𝗲... 𝗮𝗹𝘄𝗮𝘆𝘀 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲𝗱 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘁𝗼𝗼, [𝗡/𝗡]-𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗻.❞

𝙀𝙭𝙩𝙚𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙙 𝙀𝙣𝙙𝙞𝙣𝙜:

It had been a week since that mishap at the lab with your partner-slash-boyfriend, and he always tended to you whenever he had the chance to. Now, there was only a small spot of hematoma on your arm. Currently, you two are cuddling together at his apartment, on his couch. You flinched when you felt him press his lips against your arm. ❝𝗜'𝗺 𝘀𝗼𝗿𝗿𝘆. 𝗜 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘀𝗼 𝗺𝘂𝗰𝗵. 𝗜 𝗽𝗿𝗼𝗺𝗶𝘀𝗲 𝘁𝗼 𝗻𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗵𝘂𝗿𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗮𝗴𝗮𝗶𝗻 𝗮𝗻𝘆𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗲. 𝗜'𝗹𝗹 𝗽𝗿𝗮𝗰𝘁𝗶𝗰𝗲 𝗺𝘂𝗰𝗵 𝗼𝗳𝘁𝗲𝗻 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗽𝗲𝗼𝗽𝗹𝗲 𝘀𝗼 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗜 𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗻𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗵𝘂𝗿𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂.❞.

His words shocked you. Although, the two of you still bickered quite often, he would always make up for it by being sickeningly sweet like this. Oh god, you're the luckiest girl on earth. 

❝𝗞𝗲𝗻𝗷𝗶, 𝗜 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘁𝗼𝗼 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗽𝗹𝗲𝗮𝘀𝗲 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗽 𝘄𝗼𝗿𝗿𝘆𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗻𝗼𝘄.❞, you cooed as you pulled him to your chest. 

Finally, you were able to do what you always dreamed to - With a soft touch, you gently swept your lover's fringe to the side as you pressed your lips against his forehead. 

𝗚𝗼𝗼𝗱 𝗽𝗲𝗿𝘀𝗼𝗻𝗮𝗹𝗶𝘁𝘆? Check.


	9. [A/N]

So... can you guys read the dialogues, or does it appear as blocks? Comments are much appreciated ;; Thank you!


End file.
